


Tiny Brainfart

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Underage Sex, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: it's been hard to focus lately so i just shat this out
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 8





	Tiny Brainfart

Luke wiggled around a little, trying to get comfortable as he buried himself in a mountain of fuzz. Clive just watched the little mouse boy squirm. Luke did this all the time, rolling around in his bedding until he was buried underneath it, and Clive had to come dig him out. He didn't know why Luke kept doing it, he thought, maybe it feels good to him? Maybe he likes to be buried underneath a mountain of stuff- maybe that's just … What feels good to him? Clive had absolutely no idea, all he knew was that it was stupidly adorable watching Luke roll around in a pile of bedding, and dig through it. 

Clive was sitting on his bed, Luke's cage was to his right, resting comfortably on his night stand. He left it there so he could be close to Luke all the time, he really just wanted to stare at him, he was interesting, that’s normal, right? Luke was still a baby, so it'd be natural for him to be curious about everything. Maybe that’s why he suddenly started slapping his little baby mouse hands against the glass, squealing in hopes of attracting the attention of the colossal being in front of him. Clive smiled, and opened the top of his tank, He moved it off to the side, and stuck his hand in, wondering if maybe mice were like dogs, and you had to let them sniff you or something. Luke did just that, crawling across the displaced bedding, sniffing at Clive’s fingers, his whiskers tickling Clive’s hand in a way that made it kind of hard not to move. Luke put his paw on Clive’s index finger, before crawling into the palm of his hand.

Clive just watched as he curled up, like a baby. He was a little shocked to say the least, he didn’t expect Luke to get so comfortable so fast, or- maybe it was just because Clive’s hand was warm? He was nervous, and his body would often just- crank up the heat when he got scared. 

He picked Luke up, holding the little mouse boy up to his face … he was so tiny, he looked like he was trying to sleep. Luke was so soft too, Clive began absently rubbing his thumb across Luke’s back, just feeling his fur …

Luke opened his eyes, and Clive put his hand down. Luke didn’t move … he just wrapped his arms around Clive’s finger, nibbling on it. 

Clive just … looked at him. Precious, how precious. How could anyone be so precious? 

He'd have to get him some things later on, a

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive walked back into his room, carrying a bag of sunflower seeds. He’d just gotten done setting up Luke’s tank, and now he wanted to try feeding him. Clive had been dropping things in Luke’s tank for a while now, but he didn’t seem to want any of it. He just wanted to nibble on Clive’s fingers, and sleep in the palm of his hand. Luke was currently walking around in a circle, completely unaware of Clive’s presence as he followed his tail around. He seemed to stop suddenly, falling down, sitting on the fluffy bedding. 

He looked dizzy … Clive smiled, and tapped his finger on the tank to get Luke’s attention. Luke lifted his head, Clive wondered if he was embarrassed, being naked all the time. He didn’t seem to mind it at all, running over to the side of the glass, sticking his arms up in the air. Clive happily slid the top off of the tank, and put his hand down. 

He loved the way Luke crawled up his arm, he had pretty good grip for a baby, well, Clive guessed he wouldn’t be a baby anymore, but he hadn’t matured yet, so Clive was gonna keep calling him that. Luke made his way up to Clive’s shoulder, immediately going up to his ear, sniffing it, tickling Clive with his little whisker mustache. 

Clive opened up the bag of sunflowers, “you gotta stop trying to eat me-” he said, handing one to Luke. He felt it leave his fingertips, but he couldn’t see Luke from where he was right now. Clive sat down on his bed, listening to the sound of the sunflower being cracked open. He watched as the shell dropped, Luke was just gonna eat the inside of the seed?

Well, that made sense …

Clive hummed, thinking of maybe giving Luke a food that he wouldn’t have to peel. Luke crawled down Clive’s arm, sliding off, falling onto the bed with a soft, fluffy thud. Luke immediately shuffled inside of the bag, and Clive watched as he made quick work of the sunflower seeds. He tossed the empty shells out, shuffling around inside the bag as Clive watched him. 

Clive wished he could be down there with Luke, but he just settled for laying down on his bed. He put his face sort of close to the bag so he could watch, and Luke barely even seemed to notice him. It was always like that, Clive figured that at this point he was something of a … cthulhu to this little mouse boy. Clive wondered if Luke had a favorite food …

Luke stuck his head out of the bag, and looked up at Clive’s face.

“Hi?” Clive said, wondering if Luke was looking at him, or just in his general direction. Luke seemed taken back for a moment, before he made a little noise, scratching his chin in thought. “Aaa” he went, but- it sounded more like a “uueehh” or something like that. Luke walked out, running towards Clive’s face. 

Clive didn’t know what he was expecting, but this definitely wasn’t it. Luke walked right up to him, and put his arms on Clive’s cheek, as if he was hugging him or something. He started rubbing his face against Clive’s, and Clive just … laid there. He didn’t know what to do, especially when Luke crawled up onto his nose, getting up to the side of his head, laying down in his hair. 

He’d just become a bed for this little creature, and that was okay. He just … wanted to lay here now. He could feel Luke shuffling around, before he stopped, his tail laying in front of Clive’s face as he slept …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive held Luke in his hand, having gotten bored just watching him all the time. He’d picked him up, and started poking at him. Luke didn’t really seem to mind, in fact, he was happily laying in Clive’s hand, a finger gently stroking his stomach. Well, That’s how it started. Now he was brushing his thumb up between Luke’s legs, listening to him squeal. He was getting pretty big, it might just be because Clive was always feeding him, but he still had such a delicate body. Clive thought maybe he was actually a rat, and he’d been put with the mice on accident, since he was so little, and his ears were so big. 

Clive lifted Luke up, he felt a little weird for doing this, but nobody was looking, right? He licked Luke, gently brushing his tongue across what felt like a mini tic tac. Clive could feel it twitching on his lips as he kissed Luke, who was drooling a little, tail twitching around, hitting his chin before wrapping around his finger. Clive pulled away, continuing to rub Luke until he finally wrapped his legs around Clive’s finger, shuddering quietly, getting his hand wet … 

“Lukeyyy~”

“Uu”

Clive nuzzled him, setting him down on the bed. Luke immediately crawled up to Clive, trying to get back to his hand. He pushed his way through Clive’s fingers. Clive just let him,he was sort of tired too now ...


End file.
